


Persona 4: Project Golden

by TheManBehindtheSeesaw



Series: Project Persona [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 4: Golden Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManBehindtheSeesaw/pseuds/TheManBehindtheSeesaw
Summary: A retelling of Persona 4: Golden but something is off. Were there always more than 10 members of the Investigation Team?
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: Project Persona [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207868
Kudos: 3





	Persona 4: Project Golden

A man sat in his car as he drove closer to the Amagi Inn. He had unkempt black hair, wearing an oversized yellow rain jacket, with a detective’s uniform underneath; which consisted of a black suit over a white dress shirt, long jeans, and a red tie.

The pouring rain forced him to dash into the inn, rain dripping down his jacket. Once he entered the spacious lobby, he was met face to face with the person he was supposed to find, Mayumi Yamano.

She was a TV announcer with short black hair, dressed in a white-collar shirt and a black skirt. 

“Hello Ms. Yamano,” the man greeted, holding out his police badge, “I’m Tohru Adachi, I’ve been sent to escort you…” he paused before continuing, “but first I just want to ask you a few questions.”

Mayumi crossed her arms, “I don’t have all day so hurry and ask already.”

“Are the rumors about you true?” he asked, “did you really have an affair with Taro Namatame?”

“I don’t need to answer you!” Mayumi huffed, turning around.

Adachi sighed, “so you don’t deny it then,” he shrugged, “and to think I thought you weren’t like those bitches and whores.”

Mayumi turned, “what? What’s wrong with you?” Adachi began to advance towards her, Mayumi took a step back, “go away before I call the cops!”

Adachi groaned, “shut up you worthless bitch!” 

That’s when it happened, he pushed her and she fell backward into the television the inn kept in the lobby. Her screams echoed as Adachi stared in amazement.

“It worked?” Adachi questioned himself, “those stupid rumors turned out to be true after all!” The clockwork in his brain began to turn. He was ready to have some fun, some real fun. He just needed to set up the framework.

* * *

A tall young man with silver bowl-shaped hair sat on a train as he waited for his stop, Yasoinaba train station.

“Why are you transferring?” his teacher had asked him the previous day before talking in a hushed tone, “don’t tell anyone this but you’re one of my better students.”

Yu sighed before explaining his situation. “My mother and father are both going to be on business trips for the next year so I’m moving in with my uncle.”

His teacher looked at him with pity, “do you know what school you’ll be transferring to?”

“Inaba.”

“I’ve never heard of it. Anyways, I’ll announce your departure tomorrow,” the teacher explained, “just keep up with your grades in Inaba,” the teacher stopped before adding, “and don’t miss Kosei too much.”

“I’ll try not to,” Yu laughed.

Yu reminisced on his memories of life in the big city, remembering old friends and family left behind in the city. He had friends and family, but most didn’t seem to care that he was living.

Yu sighed, looking out the window to see large patches of grasslands. It would be hard for him to adjust to a small town as opposed to the city he’d lived in up until now. He didn’t mind the move, he loved meeting new people and visiting family. 

Speaking of family, he hasn’t seen his uncle ever. He was given a brief description of his job as a detective, and a note with his address in case he doesn’t show up.

Once he got off the train, it was nighttime. He was the only one to get off the train, Inaba had been quieter than he thought. He scanned the area for his uncle, but all he found was a brownish black-haired girl wearing a white shirt and a checkered skirt.

“Hello,” Yu greeted the girl. She didn’t turn towards him, but instead walked away, muttering, “I don’t remember…”

Yu walked further into the station until he found his uncle, a gray-haired middle-aged man wearing a dark gray shirt with a red tie and black dress pants.

“Yu?” he questioned. Yu nodded, the man smiled, “I’m Dojima. Your mom explained the situation to me over the phone.”

“Thank you for taking me in Dojima,” Yu thanked his uncle, bowing slightly.

“You don’t need to call me that,” Dojima responded, “just call me uncle or something.”

“Thank you uncle,” Yu thanked again. A small head popped out from behind Dojima’s leg.

Dojima looked down, “don’t be shy Nanako. This is your cousin, Yu.”

Nanako had brown hair with short pigtails and wore a pink sleeveless dress with a white turtleneck underneath.

“Hi Yu,” she greeted sheepishly.

Yu bent down, “hello, Nanako.” Nanako hid behind her father once again.

“I need to stop by the gas station first,” Dojima explained, as the group of three got into the detective’s car, driving to the gas station.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the prologue of Project Golden. New chapters every Friday for the foreseeable future. Also, any feedback is appreciated as I am not the best writer or storyteller.


End file.
